


I found a phone that only had kahoot on it

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Gas Station, NO DEATH, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Creepypasta, Original Story - Freeform, enjoy, found a phone, kahoot, kahoot based creepypasta, mainly a joke, only has kahoot on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam finds a strange phone while working late at night, what happens leaves her with a feeling of wrongness for the rest of her life.





	I found a phone that only had kahoot on it

My name is Sam. I’m 20 years old, I work at a gas station not far from where I live. I’m not special, I’ve never done anything wrong, never really had any relationships either. My parents live in another state over, and my sister lives not to far from where I do, but we don’t really talk as much anymore. I’m not sure why, maybe because it’s the crushing dread I constantly feel. Maybe it’s because I feel like I’m not really worthy of her love, but it could be anything.  
It all started one day during work. I usually work the night shifts and have a lot of time to mess around the store, sometimes grabbing a drink or some chips but I always pay for them afterwards. But this time I saw a phone lying on the ground, this wasn’t a particularly busy place, but I still wasn’t sure who this would belong to. Sometimes families or people after a long day come in here, but who knows if they have a phone like this or not. I frowned a little, picking up the phone after thinking a little of whose it might be. Maybe it would have their phone number, or something to indicate who it belonged to. So I turned it on to check, and found that it was unlocked, it was relieving to see that I could find out who it belonged to, but also strange since most people these days had a lock on their phone just so people like me couldn’t snoop. Although that was strange, it wasn’t the strangest part of it. Growing up in school we had always done kahoot quizzes throughout the year, so I recognized the out of place app right away. There was one app on there, Kahoot, and nothing else. No contacts or images, no downloads or messaging or calling. Nothing. Just the kahoot app. “What the hell..” I muttered to myself, looking down at the brand new looking phone. I shrugged off the growing bad feeling in my chest and took the phone to the counter with me, deciding to open the app and see what was up with it. Maybe it was just some kind of prank meant to mess with somebody, I highly doubt the prank was for me, a gas station worker they wouldn’t have known, but maybe for one of their friends and they had just dropped it on accident. Oh well, it wouldn’t hurt to really check things out anyway, maybe this of all things would have a hint to who it belonged to. If it was a prank, it might have their name so that the prankster could have credit afterwards, or maybe it would have the one being pranked’s name on it, and I could go from there. As the screen loaded all my thoughts of it being someone else’s prank vanished. It was already on a game, strange because one half of the screen had the questions on it, and the other had the buttons, but the worst part of it was the question. ‘What is your sister’s name?’ it asked, the buttons had three female names, and then the one male based one that fit my sister. My parents had always liked male names for females, which is why they named her Parker, and I Sam. I pressed the button that said Parker, which I got right. But this was only the beginning of this strange, far too long quiz. The next two questions asked my parents names, which I of course got right, and then it started getting more personal. It began to ask which parent I liked more, and why I don’t ever visit my sister who lives an hour away. It asked why I don’t talk to my friends from high school, and why I’ve never had a boyfriend, and why I let myself work at a gas station when I could have done something better with my life. These questions went on for a while, more like a survey but with the possibility of getting things wrong, until it asked me which god I believed in. “A religion question now, really?” I asked out loud, the place was empty so I had nothing to worry about, but the screen question changed when I said that. ‘Yes, really, now tell me who you believe in.’ That was strangely demanding, and it was then that I started feeling the most dread. I questioned how it could have possibly changed the question like that, I wanted to know who was behind this all, but first I had to answer the question. Maybe then I could find out. I pressed the button for god, as that was the truth, and moved on. This question was even more strange, I froze in fear seeing it, because it had my name in it this time. ‘Why did you take this quiz Sam?’ it asked, I didn’t know what to do or what to press. How strange it was, seeing your name on a quiz you didn’t make. Maybe Parker made this, and was just messing with me, maybe she was upset because I never visited her and did this to mess with me. Before I had the chance to answer, before I could possibly figure out why I had done this, the phone shut off. This made me panic, “No, you stupid phone what happened?” I asked, trying to turn it on again and again, but to no avail. I tried powering it on again, maybe looking for a charger but only to find none of the ones we had fit. I tried so hard to turn that phone on, to figure out why I had it and why it had my name on it, but I never really did.  
It’s been a few months now since that happened, and every day I walk into work with a crushing sense of dread. I live with the feeling that something is wrong, but it fades when I go home and hightens at work.  
I quit my job today, I couldn’t handle how bad those feelings were. I’m currently looking for a new place to work, but nothing ever seems to feel right. Maybe I should talk to my sister, figure things out with her and start a better life. But no matter what I do, I’ll probably never forget about that one strange kahoot quiz.


End file.
